When You Smiled At Me
by Angel2
Summary: This is a.....*gasp!* happy-happy fic....(yes I wrote one....) its a taiora so...... if you dont like that then just stay away from this k?


When You Smiled At Me  
By: Angel 

Disclaimer: This is mine. The characters are not. So dont sue me okay? 

This is my first published attempt at happy-happy fic writing, so dont flame me too much, k? 

Are you happy Logan? I wrote one of those stories you call.......h....h...happy........ ^_~ 

* * *

This is dedicated to Lo--wait. Changed my mind...... he he he....... *sticks her tounge out at him* he he he...... 

_This is dedicated to all those people who dont have the courage to tell that someone special how much you love them. (Tell em! ^-^)_

* * *

When You Smiled At Me  
By: Angel 

"Taichi you okay?" Sora asked, helping him up.  
"Yeah I'm okay. What the hell was that?"  
"I think an enemy is nearby. We better get out of here and seek shelter" Koushirou warned as usual.   
"Koushirou's right......" Miyako said drooly, agreeing once again with him. 

Sora rolled her eyes and sighed. Mimi just sighed. 

"But where would we go? We're totally lost....." Yamato said, switching his guitar to the other shoulder.  
"Uh..........." Daisuke said, twirling around holding his finger out. He finally stopped. "How bout this way?" 

The others sweatdropped. Sora found herself staring at Taichi. She didnt know why she was doing it, but she just couldnt take her eyes off of him. When he finally noticed that she was staring at him, he smiled at her. She blushed lightly and looked away from him. He was beautiful.......amazing, everything about him was just........... 

"Come on guys. Lets go" Taichi said, interrupting Sora's thoughts and stepping in front of Daisuke and walking ahead. 

Sora continued to stare at him when they began to walk again. She observed him in awe. He had seemed to grow up a whole hell of a lot. They all had; but it seemed like Taichi had experienced the change more than the rest. 

The power of the crests had made them seem so.........sophisticated, not reckless.........Like they all had aged years beyond their bodies............ 

If you were to keep count, she would have been at least 17 or 18 by now. A 17 year old trapped in a 14 year old's body..........not fun. 

"Taichi, can we stop for a while?" Daisuke and Iori asked, falling down to the ground where they stood.   
"I guess......."  
"Be right back....." Sora said, walking away from them. 

Sora could feel Taichi's eyes on her as she walked away...... 

* * *

Sora splashed water on her face with the cool river water. She stopped and stared at her reflection. 

"Bearer of Love...........Bearer of Love............." a voice whispered distantly.  
"Huh?" Sora said, looking up.  
"You are the Bearer of Love.......you hold the purest essence of love........find someone to help you keep it alive.......you must keep it alive.........never forget that......."  
"Who the hell are you?!" she said, standing up. "Who's out there?!" she called out. "Come out! Dont make me come in there after you!" she threatened.  


Silence. 

Someone tapped her shoulder. Sora gasped and turned around fast. 

"Hey relax.......its just me"  
"Taichi! You scared me half to death!"  
"I'm sorry......"  
"Its okay"  


There was silence. 

"So............"  
"So............"  


More silence. 

"Nice river huh?" Taichi said, gesturing toward it.  
"Yeah........Its beautiful......." 

Taichi smiled at her. Sora melted. She felt the power of the essence of love warm her body. She smiled back at him. 

It was then she realized that for the first time in her life, she had found someone to love......... 

Found someone who would help her keep the essence of love alive................. 

"I just came over here to tell you that we're camping out for the night at the Gekomon's castle"  
"Oh okay.......great"  


He looked to the sky and she just watched him. How she wanted to tell him........... 

"Come on. We should get back. It's getting dark"  
"Okay" 

* * *

Taichi took her hand in his and walked to her room. 

Sora followed him dreamily. The feel of his hand in hers was undescribable......... 

_Romance......I'm in my own romance novel........Prince Charming has come to take me away..........._

"Sora you okay?" 

She snapped back into reality when she heard his voice. 

"Yeah I'm fine"  
"Good. The girls are sleeping down that way" he said, pointing to a set of doors down the hall. 

He began to let go of her hand to walk into the guys room. 

"Wait....." she said, regrasping his hand. 

He looked at her. "What is it?"  
"Can......can you meet me someplace tonight? I want to talk to you......... We havent really done that since we were kids....... Well we are but....you know what I mean......" 

He chuckled and smiled. 

"Okay. I'll meet you by the lake"  
"Okay........night"  
"Night" 

We both smiled again before leaving each other. 

* * *

Sora walked to the moonlit river, hoping he would be there waiting for her. But to her dismay, there was no one. 

She stood there, staring at the moon's reflection in the water........ The whole scene was just dreamy.......... 

She began to hum the tune to a song Mimi had drilled into her head. 

"Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me.  
He took my breath away........  


"Dear Diary,  
I cant get him off my mind  
And it scares me cause I've never felt this way  
And no one in this world knows me better than you do.  
So Diary, I'll confide in you.........  


"Dear Diary,   
Today I saw that boy  
As he walked by,   
I thought he smiled at me..........."  


She felt him as soon as he walked into the area of the river. She turned around to face him. 

"And I wondered  
Does he know what's in my heart?  
I try to smile, but I could hardly breathe.........  
Should I tell him how I feel? Or would that scare him away?"  


Taichi stared at her dumbfoundly as she continued to sing to him. 

"Diary tell me what to do, please tell me what to say........."  


Sora reached for his hands and held them in her own. 

"Dear Diary,  
One touch of his hand.  
Now I cant wait to see that boy again........."  


He smiled at her. 

"He smiled and I thought my heart could fly......  
Diary do you think we'll be more than friends?  


"I got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends............" 

"I.....Sora......" he said, totally blown away. 

He just pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. They parted and looked at each other in shock. 

"Please.....dont slap me......"  
Sora laughed. "Never........" 

He pulled her close again and kissed her. 

"I love you Sora........" 

She didnt know if she had really heard it or not but she didnt care.......... She had him in her arms and that's all that mattered. 

She never wanted this moment to end........... She knew with all her heart how she felt about him and felt that know was the time to tell him. 

Sora felt the essence of love growing to its max inside of her as she prepared her mouth to say the three little words she had been dying to say for the past 3 years. 

"I love you Tai........." 

And as they kissed each other, Sora knew that she had found the one to help her keep the essence of love alive for all eternity........... 

_Suki da, Taichi............_

* * *

Well, whadya think? Please send me a review......please? ^-^ 

*bows*  
It's been a pleasure writing this little story for ya.  
Till next time! Ja!  
~Angel 


End file.
